


So it Begins

by janai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Another version of post-Journey's End - Revised 08/17/2019.Read it today, saw some things which needed tweaking, lol. 12/3/2019.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a ton of fic's out there about Bad Wolf Bay but I decided to post my version anyway. I felt that the Doctor's reasons for leaving them behind at Bad Wolf's Bay were somewhat lame and covered up the possible truth as to why he did.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

On an empty beach in Norway, Rose Tyler and the metacrisis Doctor stood together; holding hands and looking at each other silently. Their expressions were bewildered, fearful and confused as they stared at each other. Both were at a loss for words in that moment as they looked at a large square imprint in the wet sand. Hot tears fell from Rose’s eyes and she grabbed at the Doctor pulling him close.

“He left me again…left me …without even… a good bye…again…..” she choked out between each sob.

The Doctor tightened his grip around her and stared sadly at the imprint of the TARDIS. He glanced around at Jackie, who was on the phone, and she looked at him with a question. He shook his head slightly and she looked away. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he listened to Rose; felt her body wracked with deep sobs.

He had left them both behind. The Time Lord had been angry at him and he had been angry back. How dare the Doctor accuse him of committing genocide! The Time Lord had done it to end the Time War. He had pushed the button that exterminated both his race and the Daleks. That was alright for him to do but when his metacrisis destroyed the Daleks to save the multi-verse, it was not. It was a stupid weak excuse to use to justify dropping them off in the parallel universe. 

That and the bit about being born in battle with blood, anger and vengeance? Had the Doctor forgotten about the Family of Blood? With the exception of wanting to punch the Time Lord in the face, the new Doctor felt none of those emotions.

The Time Lord had been heartless to Rose as well; except for when he said, “Does it need saying?” His voice had cracked and his face had reflected the sadness that he knew he felt. But even then he wouldn't say the words she wanted to hear. The Doctor, the ultimate martyr. So he, the part-human, had whispered the words in Rose’s ears…and she had kissed him. At first he had been surprised when she had grabbed his lapels and kissed him hungrily. Then a mutual hunger flooded his own body and he had eagerly kissed her back.The Time Lord and Donna had fled back to the TARDIS while they had been thus occupied. No goodbyes. Again. 

The meta-crisis Doctor felt shame and anger for his other self. But, he realized that he also felt pity for his other self. Of course the Time Lord loved Rose, of course he knew it because he had been him. But the Doctor would regenerate, would change and there was Riversong in his future. Roses timeline stopped with the Doctor and restarted with the meta-crisis. He had to give up the woman he loved, there had been no choice. 

The Doctor inhaled the sent of her hair and knew he would tell her all that one day. Not now, their emotions were too high, too ragged for him to tell her and for her to understand.

Rose gradually cried herself out although she trembled still. She finally pulled back a little and tried to compose herself. The Doctor loosened his grip and reached into a pocket and produced an ornate handkerchief and handed it to her. She nodded gratefully, blew her nose and rubbed at her face. She looked up at the Doctor and saw that his face was also wet with tears. She saw sadness, anger and…fear in his brown eyes.

“I am so, so sorry” he whispered, voice cracking. “So sorry that this happened to you the way it did. You had no choice, neither of us did." his voice dropped. “I know you don’t think that I am him. How could you? It was all so sudden. I did not expect to spring into life the way I did.” She stared at him, her eyes blood-shot but focused on his.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at the wet sand, took a deep breath, then shyly looked back at her. With courage that he did not feel, he stood straight and composed himself like a man facing sure death.

“I understand that I am not him, to you, and that I will never be a replacement. I would never ask that. But I love you more than life, just as he did. I remember everything, the horror of being separated, the knowledge that I could never see you again. No one could replace you Rose Tyler, not Donna and not Martha. You are the first companion I ever truly fell in love with…and…I was a coward, I was afraid. This new me was a reason to leave you behind that I…he…could justify. “ More tears flowed down his face and he looked away in pain. 

“I only ask….only ask….that if you do not want me…that you could still be a friend. Help me to get started in this world…not hate me for what happened.” He had never been so scared in his life and his single heart thudded painfully in his chest. He was afraid to look at her and he was resigned to his fate. Her hand gently touched his arm and he looked at her fearfully.

Rose’s heart broke when she saw the look in his eyes, on his face. She had seen fear in the Doctors eyes before, when he would rescue her, when she lost her grip at Canary Wharf. But never like this…nor the palpable grief and anger which she sensed. She knew she could never blame him for what happened…he was as much the victim as herself. 

Anger blossomed in her heart at her Doctor, for what he did to them. How could he have been so cruel, without pity, so cold….it didn’t make sense. But it did fill her resolve. This was the Doctor in front of her, all skinny and tall with the angular face and bushy shock of hair that she loved. She still had her Doctor just not the one she thought she would have. He did look like him, smelled like him, acted like him…no…he did and didn’t. The Doctor would have never been so open, so unashamed at breaking down. This new Doctor could with his human half.

The dying sunlight shimmered off the highlights on his hair and she gasped. “Doctor”, she reached up and he jerked slightly, expecting a slap. His reaction was not lost on her and she paused, allowing a slight smile to quirk the corner of her lips. The fear receded a bit from his face and she reached up to touch his hair.  


"Your hair…it’s still brown but now... you have ginger highlights.” 

His face mirrored the total shock he felt; this was not what he expected to hear at all. His mind went blank and he did not know how to respond.

“I love you, with all my heart, “she whispered, “and I won’t leave you. I know it won’t be easy, the slow path, for either of us. We can help each other and make a life worth living.” 

His face was still frozen in shock, this was not what he expected. She reached up to touch his face with a gentle hand and his eyes closed. More tears leaked from his eyes and he pulled her into a desperate hug. They barely heard the crunch of sand as Jackie Tyler walked up to them. She stood for a moment, loath to interrupt their moment.

“Swee'art, Doctor, cab will be 'ere shortly.” They slowly broke apart; their faces wet with tears and looked at Jackie. 

“I know ya didn't expect this." She murmured gently as she reached out to embrace them in a hug. “But…. welcome 'ome”. At that, arms move positions so that they could all hug each other tightly.

They were tired, shattered, dirty and still somewhat numbed by the turn of events. Yet they were together, a family now, and they would help each other recover. They were loathed to break apart until a whispered question broke the moment..

”Really? I have ginger highlights?”

Fini


	2. He thinks....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the limo to take them to Bergen, the Doctor begins to think.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are dedicated to Caitlin H for inspiring me to add more to this story. :>))

_She loves me. She loves me not_.

White petals of a daisy softly landed on the grass.

_She loves me._

A petal fell...

_She loves me not._

Another petal flew away...

_I love her..._

The Doctor considered the yellow head of the now denuded flower in his hand as he sat on a long bench overlooking Bad Wold Bay. Rose and Jackie were also sitting on the bench looking at pictures of Tony on Jackie's cell phone.  They were killing time as they waited for the arrival of the limo hired by Pete to pick them up.

He glanced over at Rose out of the corner of his eyes and felt a surge of warmth flood through his new, new, new self. Hormones....human male hormones....flowed through his body as he drank in the sight of the woman he loved. _Brilliant_.

With a sigh, the Doctor tore his gaze from Rose to look back at the now crushed flower remnant in his hand. _How did that happen?_

 _I don't know where to begin_ , he thought, suddenly depressed.  _We're here, together! How could that happen, the universe hates me! There has to be a catch._ He looked down to examine his large hands as he rubbed the unnaturally long fingers together. His fingernails were neatly trimmed, the cuticles smooth and soft. Wait, smooth cuticles? Since when? The skin of his hands were soft and smooth and lacked the callus's that he knew he had had. Oh my.

A sudden shiver raced through his body and he closed his eyes as a dull headache began to form behind his temples. He suddenly felt very tired and very old and wanted to curl up and go to sleep. When would that limo arrive?!

Rose had turned to look at the Doctor, had seen the shiver and the grimace of pain on his face. Without thinking, she reached out towards him with a hand and was about to ask if he was alright when he opened his eyes and looked right at her.

His pupils had shrunk to tiny dots and an iridescent golden glow sparkled in the rich brown of his irises. His face slowly went white, then green; his eyes flew open in surprise as he clapped a hand over his mouth. With a gulp, The Doctor surged to his feet and, whirling away, ran over to a large clump of heather to fall to his knees. A moment later and his body shook as he began retching violently.

"Doctor!" Rose jumped up and ran towards his heaving body; her mum not far behind her. "Doctor, it's alright, 'm right here." She knelt down next to him and began to gently rub his shivering back.

He coughed, made a choking sound, and noisily spit out the last of the foamy bile in his mouth. One hand dug down into a pocket on his blazer and pulled out a large, red handkerchief. He wiped his mouth and face off before turning to see the two Tyler women staring at him; their mouths open in shock. _This isn't right,_ he thought as he looked at them, _oh yeah..._ A large grin suddenly appeared on his face as he remembered something very, VERY important.

"Now I remember," he cried out, "Barcelona!" With that, his eyes rolled back into his head as he slid unconscious to the ground.

"Oi!" Jackie said as she looked over at her equally surprised daughter. She heaved a long suffering sigh as she put her arm around Rose.

"Er we go agin!" 

 


	3. Jumping Off the Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose worries about the Time Lord and the new, new, new Doctor drops a bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors, been a long few days.

The Doctor awoke with a start and sat straight up in the bed, eyes wide.

Not my bedroom, he thought as he looked around, he noticed curtains to the left of the bed and crawled over to peer outside. Puffy clouds dominated the view; he looked down to see the green and brown patchwork land far below. Oh, not in my TARDIS either. He sat back and looked around the small cabin.

On a small end table by the right side of the bed he saw an insulated carafe, a mug and a small plate with a mound of Jammie Dodgers. Without hesitation, he launched himself towards the table to picked up the carafe and remove the lid. Tea! He quickly poured a cuppa and gingerly tested it with a fingertip. Lukewarm, perfect! He gulped it down, poured another cup and gulped that one down as well. He grabbed a biscuit, shoved it in his mouth and poured more tea. He took a sip to moisten the Dodger and swallowed it quickly. He was famished!

He was just polishing off the last of the tea and biscuits when there was a tentative, soft knock on the door. The door opened slightly as Rose carefully peered inside. The Doctor saw her and an incredible smile of happiness and relief appeared on his face. “Rose! Thank goodness it was not a dream! Woke up a few minutes ago and had not a clue as to where I was.”

“Your awake.” she grinned back happily as she let herself into the small cabin. “I was so worried ‘bout you! Didn’t know how long you’d be out.” She closed the door behind her before hurrying over to his bedside. He already had his arms up and she almost flew into his embrace. They hugged each other and giggled like children for almost a minute before she pulled back, a worried look on her face. “How do ya feel?” she asked as she quickly looked him over for any sign of weakness. He grinned his goofy grin.

“Molto Bene! Superb, right as rain, like a new man…..erm….am a new man. Right! How long was I out? Time sense kinda wonky….my body still hasn’t fully integrated itself. Healing coma was a tad short but better than nothing.” He was rambling and it was the sweetest sound!

“’Bout three an a half hours. We're almost to London."

She was crawling on the bed so that she could sit across from him. A pensive look crossed her face as she looked down at the duvet and plucked at it nervously. He had a very good idea of what, or rather who, she was thinking about. He knew she was happy to see him better, he knew that. But Rose was Rose and of course she would worry. 

"Go ahead," he murmured kindly. He knew she would want to talk about his other self and he was fine with that, well, as long as she saw that he was the Doctor as well. A gentle look crossed his face and he nodded.She looked up him gratefully and took a deep breath.

 “Doctor, what about Him,” she asked nervously, bringing a thumb up to chew on the nail. “Will he be alright?"

“He' will, it will take some time but he will." He thought back to how he felt when beloved companions to their leave from him. It was hard, always hard, but he would go on.

"I have separated from companions more times than I want to think about. Some we loved as best mates, others we didn’t, some we……um…lost. Died…saving me…the world…”A look of pure sadness shadowed his face as he thought of those lost to him forever. He looked so forlorn that she reached out to take his hand to comfort him. He looked up her gratefully and clutched her hand tightly.

“He's a Time Lord Rose and he still has to save that universe of his.  He has a lot of adventures ahead of him…new companions to meet. And before you ask, he will always love you no matter where he goes or who he travels with.”

“But how…how can you be so sure?”

The Doctor took a deep breath and reached so that he could grasp both of her hands in his. The look on his face was nervous yet also filled with conviction. She would not take this well but he had to reassure her, even if it hurt.

“I know…because I met my…his…future wife.” He was looking deeply into her eyes as her face paled and reflected the total shock she felt at this.

Her mouth opened, closed and opened again as she started to tremble.  He desperately wanted to pull her into his arms and give her a big hug, he just did not think that that was what she needed at the moment. 

“He…he…” she stuttered, “is gonna get married?” She looked away as her eyes began to fill with tears. "He couldn't....(sob)....tell me he loved me an' 'e's gonna marry another woman?" The tears began to run down her face and she whimpered.

“Rose, he will. Not as me me, but when he gets older.” He remembered.

“She? Who!?” She was angry, as he knew she would be, and he could hear betrayal in her voice. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the story she would not like to hear.

“Her name is River Song.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry for the cliffhanger. :>)  
> Hope to have the final chapter out by the weekend. Cheers and be safe!


	4. The Skeletons Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tells Rose about River Song and.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, was going to wrap this story up with this chapter but then my mind started turning. It's a little rushed and I do not have proofreading   
>  but here goes.

“Rose, I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you to know, I really do but if it helps, she was not attractive to me.” he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, she was attractive....blondish.. feisty..kind of my, uh, type. I mean, He might have seen some of you in her...oh," he dropped his face into his hands, "This is not coming out right."

Rose was still angry but seeing the poor Doctor babbling and so vulnerable started to cool off the heat within her. She was actually feeling a bit sorry for him as he struggled to express himself. But, as damnable as it seemed, she still had prickly questions that she wanted answers to. Even if it hurt her, she had to know.... 

“How did ya know he…he had married her?” 

The Doctor drew in another deep sigh and pulled his hands down from his face; it was getting deeper and he had expected this.

"I received a message on my psychic paper while Donna and I were traveling. It drew us to The Library in the 51st century, the largest know in the universe. It was deserted and whilst we were investigating we ran into a group of humans led by Dr. River Song. She was an archaeologist," he made a face of disgust, "and you know how much I do not like archaeologists. Naturally, we did not get on very well. Then we encountered a race of shadow creatures, the Vashta Nerada, that could strip a person of their flesh in seconds. They began stalking us..." His lips curled in disgust as he remembered how the shadow creatures had stalked and killed several of the team. How they had taken over the dead and reanimated them to stalk kill the rest. Miss Evangelista, Dave, the other Dave and Anita.....especially Anita; his heart clenched as he remembered that brave woman. 

"It's a long story Rose and I can tell it to you another day if you want." He watched her as she gave him a tiny nod. "Anyway, we were running for our lives being chased by the aliens; I know, nothing unusual about that, running." he smiled weakly. "River was very confident, very annoying and she and Donna were butting heads, of course." He looked at Rose who rolled her eyes as she was reminded by her meeting with Sarah Jane Smith and the initial sniping between the two. 

"Ya seem to do that to the women around ya," she mumbled not unkindly. 

"Yes, right, weelll, erm," He pulled his left earlobe down, pinking slightly from embarrassment. "Where was I? Oh, yes. River said I was the Doctor and she was trying to figure out which regeneration I was. I didn't believe her. Our situation was getting desperate in the Library, so she whispered a single word in my ear that I never thought to hear.” His eyes glazed over as he remembered that amazing moment in time. To say he had been gob smacked was an understatement; he had gone into shock.

Rose nibbled on her thumb again as she saw the haunted look on his face and her heart starting pounding in her chest. She watched as he slowly looked back to her and swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing once.

“She whispered my name. She knew my name, Rose, my real name. I could only ever give my name to my betrothed.” 

His eyes started filling up with moisture as he saw Rose’s face fall. Again, he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss the sadness away from her. He knew that he could lose her because of what he was telling her. Maybe this would be the ultimate test of their relationship; if they could get past this. One day he hoped her would be able to tell her his name but at the moment he did not feel confident about that happening. He scrubbed the tears from his face and took in a shuddering breath.

“Oh,” she said quietly as she looked down at the bed. The silence was thick in the tiny cabin as both were lost in thought.

“She said her Doctor was older and that he had sent her back in time to me. He knew what was going to happen, she said he was crying when they said goodbye. He knew that she was going to die because he had seen it as me. I watched her sacrifice herself to save over 5000 people and destroy the Vashta Nerada .” The Doctor did not notice the fat tears which spilled from his wide-open eyes. He had watched her helplessly as she was literally vaporized; she had been very brave and not uttered a sound.

Rose saw the horror of the memory in his eyes and felt bad for bringing him to this. She watched as he rubbed the tears from the face and shudder once as he gained control of his emotions. He looked at her and thought he saw…sorrow in her eyes.

“She had a sonic screwdriver that he had given her. It trapped her living essence inside as he knew that I would save her life by uploading into CAL’s virtual world. She lives on inside the great computer and... and I hope she has found peace.”

“M’ sorry,” Rose mumbled, “m’ really sorry.”

“Rose, she is a fixed point in time. He must meet her again one day, marry her. I could tell she loved him, and I could also tell that she would keep him in line. He has to live on, and he has that to look forward to.” The Doctor sat back against the headboard of the bed and regarded her with sad eyes. “Maybe, he would have let you stay with him, if I had not been created. He loves you Rose, he always will until the end. I know he left you here with me because the only one he trusts to protect you is himself.” The Doctor suddenly looked very old and seemed to shrink within himself. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

To be continued with the final chapter, "The End and The Beginning."


	5. The End and The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being with me on this adventure and your wonderful comments and feedback. 😊

The Doctor looked back at Rose as he straightened up and slid off the bed, his hands deep in the pockets of his jim-jams.

"I know it's a lot Rose, I really do. I just wanted to assure you that he really is going to be alright and I'm sorry that I have made you so sad. I love you and I hope that we can move forward, get to know each other again. You have always made us better and we both will always love you for that." He nodded his head once and turned slightly to glance at the tiny ensuite with longing eyes then back at her. 

"I...need to clean up a bit." He looked down and took a huge sniff, making a face that thawed Rose's heart and caused her to grin. "Smell like sweat an seaweed and ugh." He gave her an entreating look and she gave him a tiny nod.

"I'll jus....are ya hungry? Can 'ave William cook something up for ya." She slowly stood up, still feeling a bit weak and unsettled.

The Doctor thought for a moment before looking up hopefully.

"Uh, am rather famished. New new body an all. Sandwich...ham? And a jar of, ehrm, jam? And more hot tea?" He raised his arm and pointed his thumb towards the ensuite. "Right. I'll be out in a bit or so." His eyes grew solemn. "Thank you Rose, for everything." He spun around and walked quickly to the shower, leaving Rose to mull over his last comment. With a deep sigh, she stood up and left the cabin. 

Rose was cradling a cuppa in her hand as she sat at the dining table in the main cabin of the zeppelin. Her mum, Jackie, was watching her with kind eyes. She knew that her daughter and the Doctor had had a long talk. She could tell by the thoughtful expression on Roses face, along with the dried tear stains, when she had left the Doctors cabin. William had appeared immediately when Rose had sat with a fresh pot of tea and took the order for the Doctors meal. Jackie had snorted at the mention of a jar of jam. Somethings never changed when it came to the Doctor.

"Darlin', how did it go," she asked in a gentle voice. Rose had been staring deeply into her mug and she looked up at Jackie with a big sigh.

"Um, different...it went different. He, uh, told me somethings about the...other Doctor, uh, Doctors future. I know why, jus' was a shock to hear an all." She set her mug on the table and gave her mother an earnest look."'E's him, really him, but he opened up, Mum. If I had stayed with the....other...I don't think he could'a opened up like 'e jus did." Rose reached up a hand to rub a forefinger around the rim of the tea mug.

"But 'es your Doctor, right? The other 'imself is gone, said as much. Can you be happy with this 'un?"

Rose looked up at her mum, her eyes full of sorrow; Jackie winced slightly and waited for her daughter to continue.

"He is and isn't mum; neither am I though. I know the other Doctor won't be back. It's over, I know that and I'm still angry and sad...I know it," she finished, rubbing new tears from her eyes at the thought of never seeing the Time Lord she knew so well again. Or did she know him? If he loved her he could have, should have, told her; even if he had to leave. At least he could have said good bye. But he had ran, as usual, and left her. No doubt he would love River, probably even tell her... _NO, can't think like that_ , she clenched her jaws. She hated feeling jealous, she really did. It was over, the old life of running with the Time Lord in the other universe.

She had a chance for a new life now. One with a Doctor who could be everything that the other couldn't. She realized that she didn't want to have to dance around the subject of having a love life with the Time Lord anymore. And dance around it he would...just like he always did. This new, new, new Doctor would love her and was not afraid to show her that side of himself. Hopefully. She took a deep breath as a surge of hope filled her tired body

_Goodbye my Doctor. I will always love you._

The sound of a cabin door closing alerted both women and the ever vigilant William. The Doctor appeared a moment later in his burgundy t-shirt and blue trousers. He thought it brilliant that they had a dry cleaning room on the zeppelin. As he nervously approached the Tyler women, his eyes were only for Rose. His heart missed a beat...did Rose look, maybe, lighter? Dare he say, less troubled?

"Sorry I took longer...the hot water felt so good." he mumbled by way of greeting and nervously sat in the chair next to Rose. He had shaved and managed to get his hair truly spiked up with the second rate human made hair gel. It was good enough; his hair seemed to be naturally spiky. He really hoped he could find a full length mirror soon to check out his new body. See what had changed, or not changed.

William prompt appeared and set a plate with a loaded ham sandwich and crisps, a small jar of jam and a tea mug in front of him.

"Here you go sir. Will there be anything else?" The Doctor looked at the feast and smiled up at the butler.

"Thank you, no. This is fantastic!" William nodded, a pleased expression on his face and silently padded away. The Doctor immediately grabbed up the tiny jar of jam and squinted at the label. Um, gonna need a new pair of specs, he thought.

"Oooo...razzalberry," he chimed happily then frowned, "Razzalberry?" He looked from Rose to Jackie and noted that both women had matching smiles on their faces.

"No, ya plum," Jackie said, "Its a mix of berries...raspberry, blueberry, strawberry and, um..." She glanced at Rose for help; her daughter quickly obliged her.

"Sandberry. That is different here, kinda tastes like apples."

The Doctor looked at Rose, then back at the jar. He popped the top off, stuck a finger into the reddish purple concoction and licked it clean. His eyes opened wide as the exquisite flavors danced over his sensitive Time Lord taste buds.

"Brilliant!," he smiled and quickly ate the rest of the jam.

Rose saw the delight on his face and felt a surge of love in her heart for this new impossible man. She knew she was ready for this new adventure and caught her mum's eye. Jackie read the silent message, stood up and stretched her back.

"Think I'll go get ready, we'll be landing soon." She winked at Rose and slipped away to leave the couple alone.

The Doctor watched her leave and looked back at Rose; he knew what had happened and he set the empty jar on the table and steeled himself. He wasn't excerpting Rose to reach out and take his hands in her own nor was he expecting her to look so calm.

"S'okay Doctor, "she said quietly, "You were right to tell me. It was hard, but you were right that I needed ta know. It's all so new now, so much ta think about."

His eyes closed as he nodded in agreement, so he did not see her lean forward to kiss the tip of his nose. His eyes flew open in shock and he looked at her with surprise. Could she...did she...would she...? His brain flew into overdrive as a million thoughts whizzed through his head.

Rose saw the expression and recognized it immediately; so different yet so alike. The Doctor had left her and the Doctor was right here.

"Rose...I..." he stumbled and closed his jaws with a click.

"Shush," she murmured, "I love you...I'm glad your here. This you, with me, and I would like ta...like for us to get ta know each other agin. If ya want to..." She trailed off nervously.

A surge of love and happiness coursed through the Doctors still tired body and his heart sped up. The life that he had dared hope for might happen and he thought he would burst with hope.

He stood up, pulling Rose with him, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He almost sobbed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Oh Rose...yes, a million times yes! I know it won't always be easy but I promise I won't run away from you...never, ever again." He could feel his tears of happiness soaking the skin of her smooth neck. He heard her little sob of joy and tightened his arms in response.

"My Doctor..." she responded, her face buried in his chest.

It was the end of the old life and the beginning of a new one and they were prepared to meet it full on.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pretty much wrapped up my loose ends for the time being and now need to decide it I continue to write or give it a rest. This new world and my dad's health have exhausted me. I have always tried to find unique aspects of the meta-Crisis Doctor and Rose to explore. So much has already been written about them that it is getting difficult to envision new ideas. I do have one story I may post but it will be very dark...think Meta-Crisis Victorious. Will see. In the meantime however, be safe!😘


End file.
